Get in a Wishing Well Soon
Peppermint Patty opens a wishing well. Transcript * Peppermint Patty: This well is full of money! Make a wish, Chuck. * Charlie Brown: All my wishes have already come true. * Peppermint Patty: You toss in a coin and make a wish. * Charlie Brown: And then what? * Peppermint Patty: And... that's it. Nothing else happens. It's fun! * Peppermint Patty: Grover, I got a Wishing Well. * Grover: A wishing well, here? Wow! * Peppermint Patty: Well, I do. This well's gonna make a lot of dreams come true. What's the first thing you're gonna wish for? * Grover: For Some Upgrades. * Peppermint Patty: Hold on there, Chuck. Let me show you your new station. It's kind of a promotion. Sorta. * Charlie Brown: A promotion? cuts to Charlie Brown being lowered in the well by a bucket Why do I have to go down in the well? * Peppermint Patty: To collect the money! * Charlie Brown: How long do I have to stay down here? * Peppermint Patty: See you in 8 hours. * Charlie Brown: Thanks for the promotion. It sure is dark and scary down here. coin hits Charlie in the head * Big Bird: I sure wish I had a fancy telescope. One that works outer space. That'd make me happier. * Charlie Brown: Our very first wish! I can't wait till it comes... coin hits Charlie in the head * Elmo: My wish, is to be a king. Just a little? Just big enough to become the ruler of the street! * Charlie Brown: Good... coin hits Charlie in the head Ow! * Snoopy: I wish I had a snazzy new bike. I wanna be a motorcross dog. gasps. Linus walks up to the well * Linus: Who's there? * Charlie Brown: Charlie Brown! * Linus: I'm Linus. * Charlie Brown: Linus, this is a wishing well. Just throw in a coin and make a wish. * Linus: OK. out a coin from his pocket I wish Charlie Brown were here to see this. himself and the coin down the well * Charlie Brown: Linus. * Linus: on top of Charlie Brown Hi, Charlie Brown! I got my wish. * Charlie Brown: Linus, you're supposed to let go of the coin when you throw it. * Linus: But I got my wish. * Charlie Brown: Well, we've got 6½ hours till the end of my shift. * Linus: Charlie, what kind of haul did you get? * Charlie Brown: I did great. I got a nickel, 3 pennies, and this slightly used pair of dentures. * Peppermint Patty: Well, I could probably get a couple of bucks for Linus. Nah. You better just hand up the money. the bucket down * Charlie Brown: This wishing well was a wonderful idea. Has anyone's wish come true, yet? * Peppermint Patty: Uhh, not yet. But I'm sure if you believe strong enough, and dug deep enough, everyone's wishes will come true. * Charlie Brown: Really? * Peppermint Patty: Yeah, sure, whatever. * Charlie Brown: Can we come out now? * Peppermint Patty: Goodness, no. You gotta stay down there just in case any late-night wishers come by. I'll be back for you at dawn. leaves * Charlie Brown: Good Grief, no one's wishes are coming true. What did we do wrong? I know I believe hard enough. Maybe I just didn't dig deep enough. * Linus: Are you ready to dig for some magic? * Charlie Brown: Sure. * Linus: 'Let's start digging. ''a hole and something yellow glows from the hole Look Charlie Brown! We've struck magic. * '''Charlie Brown: Is that good? * Linus: Next to the Great Pumpkin, it's the most important thing I've ever done. * Grover: Having fun down there, Chuck? laughs * Charlie Brown: Hi, Grover. * Grover: Linus' down there, too? It just gets better and better. * Charlie Brown: Do you wanna make a wish? * Grover: laughs I got my wish. You two are stuck in a dark hole and away from me. * Linus: Guess what, Grover? We found the magic. It's true! We did find the magic. Oh, I wish you could see it. falls down the well landing ** Grover: There's not way to climb out of here. cuts to daytime where Peppermint returns to the well * Peppermint Patty: Good morning, Chuck! Let's see what you got. the bucket It's heavy. Must be a lot of money. comes out of the well * Grover: Free. I'm free! * Peppermint Patty: Grover? What were you doing down there? I didn't approve of the overtime. Or were you sneaking here in the dead of night for free wishes? * Grover: The only thing I wish for is Super Grover upgrades. into "Super Grover" with metal gloves, boots and a necklace with the letter "G". He Flies into the air And that's It! * Peppermint Patty: So how much money did you make last night? * Linus: We didn't get any money. But we found something better. We found the magic. We dug down deeper in the well and found the magic. Now all the wishes will come true! * Big Bird: There's a full moon out tonight. Do you like my new telescope I wished for? * Elmo: a king Morning, Big Bird. Beautiful day. laughs * Snoopy: What do you think of my new hot rod? drives up in a new bike * Charlie Brown: It's.. It's beautiful. * Linus: You'll never get me to believe in magic, never! Just to prove it to you. over to the well I'll demonstrate. I wish... I meet the Great Pumpkin. go of the penny and laughs ''Well, where's your magic now? ''Giant Pumpkin Falls from the sky Oh, where am I? You're Here! the Great Pumpkin Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street